1. Technical Field
The invention relates in general to a light-emitting diode (LED) and a mounting structure having the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a LED with a bump structure on a sidewall, and a mounting structure having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the application of lighting appliances, the light emitted by LED is very concentrated. When applied as a high-angle all-around lighting source, the LED requires disposition of extra components such as second lens and light guide plate, or the LED may need to be disposed on a frame that enables the LED to irradiate towards different directions to achieve high-angle lighting effect can be achieved. However, such extra components always increase manufacturing cost. For instance, the lens is very expensive. In addition, the mechanism design of the frame also increases cost.
Another design to achieving high-angle all-around lighting source is making the LED erected on the sub-mount, such that the light-emitting layer is perpendicular to the sub-mount, hence reducing the light emitting restriction of LED. However, it is very difficult to electrically connect an erected conventional LED grain to the sub-mount because the electrodes thereof are disposed parallel to the light-emitting layer. Therefore, such design is limited from further development.